Saying Goodbye
by KawaiiBunnie
Summary: Darien was terminally ill, and there was nothing that could be done. Serena must learn to continue life without the man who had been beside her since she was a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

"How is he?" Serena asked the doctor, full of worry. The doctor gave her a heavy look that was filled with sorrow. Serena started panicking, "Is he alive?! What's wrong with him?!" She pleaded.

"He is alive; however, it is unlikely he will be by morning," the doctor said softly.

"Why...?" Serena desperately whispered.

"You're aware that he has cancer. The cancer tripled its growth since last time he was here. He was supposed to go through chemo next week, but it would have no effect now." The doctor placed his hand on the sobbing Serena's shoulder, "All you can do is make sure he has a happy final sight." The doctor opened the door for Serena and left quietly.

Serena stared at Darien's pale face. His breathing was light and shaky. Seeing him in this hospital bed only made things more real. "Darien..." Serena whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Meatball Head," Darien said lightly.

"You haven't called me that in ages," Serena smiled. She sat down on the edge of Darien's bed and stroked his hair. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"You'll be okay," Darien whispered.

"That's my line," Serena said softly. Darien shook his head and grabbed Serena's hand. He brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"You have the girls and Rini. They won't let anything bad happen to you, Serena. Ray came here earlier. She yelled at me a bit for being weak when I have a wife and young daughter, but then said she'll make sure you two are okay. I know it was out of concern that she was angry." As Darien spake, Serena's crying grew more intense.

"Darien." Serena cried. She collapsed onto his chest and laid there, sobbing.

Darien held her to him and continued speaking, "Lita said she'll do the cooking for you two, Amy said that she'll help you with bill calculations, and Mina said that she will make sure you continue having fun." Although it broke her heart to hear about life without Darien, Serena couldn't hold back the smile the love of her friends brought her.

"They're the best friends I could ever ask for, " Serena admitted.

With a laugh, Darien added, "I'm pretty sure they're making you live with them."

"I guess that's how most college girls live," Serena tittered. The two laid in silence together, listening to their breathing.

"Serena," Darien broke the silence.

"Yes, Darien?"

"I love you," He whispered and held her tighter.

"I love you, too," Serena said with tears in her eyes once again. She hugged Her Love as tight as she could. Before long Serena was in a deep sleep. Darien was still awake. He took advantage of every second, and stared at her face. He took in every detail, so that when he closed his eyes, he could still see her face.

"Goodnight, Serena, and... goodbye, My Love." And with saying that, Darien closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Hey, guys. What do you think so far? ^-^ I feel like it was kind of sudden, but I'm happy with it. I plan on continuing this story if you guys are interested. Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Day 11~_

"Serena, you have to eat something." Lita said as she gently shook Serena awake.

"I don't wanna... Why should I eat? I'll get fat."

"Aish." Lita mumbled. "Looks like we have to do this **again**." There was a clear emphasis put on "again".

"We don't have to do anything." Serena groaned. Ignoring her words, Lita turned Serena over and forced her mouth open. She force fed Serena some chicken soup, then sat the bowl down on the table by Serena's bed. She stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

"Text me if you need anything, Sweetie." Lita said on her way out.

"DARIEN USED TO CALL ME SWEETIE." Serena squealed while bawling. Lita looked at her dear friend sadly before leaving the room.

She walked into the living room where the other girls along with Luna, Artemis, and Rini were sitting. Mina was holding two year old Rini in her lap.

"How is she today?" Amy asked.

"The same as yesterday and the day before. Good news is she wasn't bawling for about five minutes. Note to everyone: Don't call her Sweetie." Lita replied as she took her seat.

"Poor girl..." Mina said gloomily. "Poor Rini, too. She'll never get to know her daddy, and we all know how much she would have loved him." The girls all agreed. They remembered when the bubbly Rini came back into their time. She was obsessed with Darien. How can things be so different now? This clearly shouldn't have happened. It didn't happen to the others in future Rini's timeline. Why this one? It couldn't be fair.

"I'm sure everything will work itself out. Things may be difficult to understand now, but eventually, we will understand why this happened." Luna said.

"We all just have to stick together." Artemis added.

"It's sad that a couple cats are our brains sometimes.." Lita mumbled.

"It's also sad that when Luna and I aren't your brains, Amy is." Artemis raspily laughed.

"Pshhh" Mina said. "We all have our own brains, thank you very frickin much, Artemis."

"Yeah, but didn't Artemis assist you with your job interview speech?" Amy inquired.

"Shuddup, Amy! We don't talk about that!" Mina squealed. "You know what they say. What's past is prolong."

Amy sweatdropped. "Mina, what you meant to say was '_What's past is prologue.'_"

"Yeah, that!" Mina agreed, grinning. "You always understand me, Amy." Mina had stars in her eyes, and Amy lightly laughed it off.

* * *

_~Day 12~_

"Serena~" A soft, feminine voice called. Serena rolled over in her bed, ignoring the sound. "Serena~" It called again. Serena wasn't interested in getting up. She felt the weight of a person sit down beside her, but she also felt a coldness radiating from the same area. _'Is it a ghost?! Oh my god, it's a ghost'_ Serena thought while freaking out.

"I have ice cream."

**_Now_ **Serena was interested. She jumped up in bed. "Really?! Eeee!" Mina handed Serena a large bowl containing as much ice cream as it could. "You're the best, Mina!"

"Haha. I know." Mina boasted with a wink and thumbs up. Serena devoured the ice cream, flinging it everywhere, leaving Mina to sweatdrop.

"Chocolate chip ice cream is the bessst." Serena squealed with hearts in her eyes. "I remember this one time when I ate ice cream until I had to go to the emergency room!"

"That wasn't just one time. It's happened at least four times that I know of." Mina laughed; Serena joined in.

"Yeah, but the worst time was horrible! I couldn't get off the kitchen floor! Darien had to-" Serena abruptly stopped her story, and looked down at her bowl. Tears were brimming her eyes. "...I can't believe he's gone..." She whispered. Mina had no words, but she did have love to give her. She wrapped Serena in a tight hug and rubbed her back as Serena let out her emotions. "What went wrong, Mina? I don't understand why!"

"Shh.. none of us do. Just the other day Luna talked to us about how everything has a reason for happening."

"But what could possibly be the reason for this to happen?! For the world to laugh at my pain?!" Serena cried. "This is all a nightmare..."

"I know, Swe- er... Serena. Us girls are here for you." Mina assured. "We won't leave you alone in this darkness."

"Thanks, Mina."

"Anyday, girl." The two sat there comfortably for awhile. "I better go finish my collegework. Holler if you need me."

"Gotcha." Serena weakly smiled and waved 'bye' to her friend.

Mina walked into the living room where, once again, the other girls sat with the cats and Rini.

"How'd it go?" Lita asked. "I didn't hear any screeching."

"It went really good. She was distracted by the ice cream, and she was fine until she started telling a story involving Darien." Mina sighed. "Poor girl." She said as she took a seat.

"I couldn't imagine being in her place..." Ray admitted. All the girls agreed.

Artemis, sitting on the coffee table in the middle of four couches that are positioned in a square, began to talk. "I must say, our little crybaby may be crying, but she is being stronger than ever."

He spoke what they were all thinking. Yes, Serena is crying, but she is holding together, which is amazing.

"If it weren't for you girls," Luna began, "She would never be able to do it."

"Rini is a big part of it, too. Love is just amazing." Artemis said, putting a paw on Luna's. The group sat quietly for a happy and peaceful minute.

"Oh, yeah, Mina, I read over your homework. Sit over here and I'll go over it with you." Amy said.

"Really?! Oh, Amy, you're so sweet!"

* * *

**Hey, guys, what do you think so far? ^o^ The next chapter will be Amy and Ray's day with Serena. After the next chapter, we move on a few months and get to be with Serena as she is back into the (almost) normal life. Stick round if you wanna see how it goes.**

**This chapter took me 5 days to prepare. I never knew it was this difficult to write so little. ^-^' I'll try to have chapter 3 out in a few days also.**

**After the next chapter, the chapters will start getting lengthier. Promise ;3**

**Review, follow, favorite, whatever you please! Thanks for reading! c:**


End file.
